1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rehabilitation apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a leg rehabilitation apparatus with buffering functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional leg rehabilitation apparatus, a cable is commonly used for coupling with a resistance block to generate an acceptable loading for user's leg, thereby achieving physical therapy purpose. However, the conventional leg rehabilitation apparatus requires a large space to setup the resistance blocks, therefore the arrangement of the leg rehabilitation apparatus is limited by the volume of the resistance blocks.
Moreover, in the conventional leg rehabilitation apparatus, the resistance blocks are coupled with ropes to make the leg rehabilitation apparatus work reciprocally, and a large working space is required. Sometimes, a user is injured by the falling resistance blocks caused by overworking or dropping accidentally. Because the gravity of the falling resistance blocks is always over the muscle loading.
The conventional leg rehabilitation apparatus requires a lot of space to assemble, and can't prevent the user from the sport injury when accident occurring. Manufacturing a leg rehabilitation apparatus having smaller volume and can prevent from injury is one of the important issues in this field.